This invention is directed to a dental thickness gauge for gauging the correctness of space between opposing teeth during preparation for a restoration to assure that adequate space is provided for a proper restoration.
When the condition of a tooth requires a restoration, the tooth in question is prepared or cut down to both remove the portion which is decayed and to provide the space required for a proper restoration. When the restoration is to be a cast metal cap, a spacing of 1/2 millimeter thickness is required to provide enough metal to provide a sufficient strength to satisfactorily resist the forces involved in chewing. Because some facing teeth intergage with cusp and fossa, it is difficult to properly estimate the spacing therebetween. At present, dentists estimate the space and a great deal of experience is required. Thus, in some cases the space is more than is necessary, which means increased preparation time and excess removal of tooth structure. When the space is less than necessary, either the restoration is too thin or the patient must be called back for further preparation work to provide the necessary space for the restoration.
Present dental practice and restoration materials require a 1/2 millimeter space for a cast metal restoration. When the crown is to be a porcelain crown, a space of 11/2 millimeters is required. This is because 1/2 millimeter is required for the metal substructure and a millimeter for the porcelain to be fused to the surface of the metal substructure and which creates the tooth form. The porcelain must have a thickness of 1 millimeter in order to give the restoration tooth shape and tooth color. Thus, the dental thickness gauge set requires a tab of 11/2 millimeters. In addition, when there are two such restorations facing each other, the set requires a tab of 3 millimeters. When there are two cast metal restorations opposite each other, the required space is 1 millimeter. When a cast metal restoration is to be used opposite a porcelain restoration, the required space is 2 millimeters. Thus, there is need for a dental thickness gauge which measures specific spaces in the mouth during preparation.